Shadow Strike Force: Prehistory Rising
by Hope The Victor
Summary: In light of the New Arrivals to the Coalition, the summoner creates new Emotionless to battle them, but they rebel. In their first day out, all of them were beaten by the Seven Deadly Sins, but one would be reborn. This is a story about an Emotionless reborn and starting a new life as one of the heroes.
1. The New Age

In the summoner's quarters, she had just finished torturing enough human souls to gather enough energy to create new emotionless.

"I'll show my ungrateful allies how powerful i can be. With these new emotionless, i'll carve out a new era of our soldiers, and the Dark Forces will be unstoppable! Now, come before me my creations." she said taking out three different vials and emptying their contents into the mix. "Scales of prehistoric beasts pasts! Here my wish! You will use these scales to regain new and powerful bodies and be reborn...as my Emotionless! Now….rise! Rise, and...SERVE!" she said.

The white and black masses collapsed into three beings, and each of their transformations were different.

Two of them were female, but the other was male.

The first female shame amassed into a slender body, thin but very resistant to speed. Her arms were claw like and her feet like talons. Like all emotionless, she didn't have a mouth, but blue eyes. Metal armor amassed on her and pieced together, forming into high tech gear such as missile launchers, laser blasters, and augmented weaponry for her claws and talons. She reeled forward as her back swelled with masses of flesh before finally bursting upwards and forming into wings of a Pterodactyl, with an enormous wingspan of 40 feet. Despite their size, she could easily support them as she flapped the wings and created a gust of wind before landing on the ground with her claws out.

The Aerial Assassin

Ptera

The second one to take shape was the male figure. His arms blasted forward to be long and muscular with sharp claws. He reached a height of about 7 ft 1 as his legs embedded into the ground with a thud, taking on the appearance of lizard like feet almost. He sported a long thick tail, and it appeared to the summoner that he looked like a Tyrannosaurus rex. He walked out from the pits and pounded the ground before he assumed a savage position, eyes glowing viper red.

The Strongest King

Tyranno

And the last female emotionless was the most unique out of all of them. In her formation, mass began to build on her shape, one second after the other. She exploded in height every second, developing long, thick arms and human like legs, the feet covered with makeshift boots. She had attained a height of 29 to 3o ft. Two long ivory horns sprouted on her shoulders, and the way she was at the moment, it almost felt like she could overtake and destroy the whole chamber. It was a relief to the SUmmoner that she didn't, but this one's appearance couldn't help but look like a certain member of the Giant Clan.

The Living Tank

Tricera

"Yes! Yes! These three...are even more perfect than I could imagine." the Summoner said. "Now listen, you three are Ptera, Tyranno and Tricera. You three are my creations, which means you are to do my bidding. Now, the first one...destroy the Coalition!"

The three looked at one another. They couldn't make out any words, as Emotionless aren't prone to having mouths. But in their instincts when they were created, they only knew one thing…

They serve … no one.

Tyranno was the first to act and slugged the summoner halfway across the chamber with a KO Punch, smashing her into the wall.

"What?" the Summoner said in shock as she groaned.

Ptera then cut a hole in the walls with her lasers to get out as Tricera used her mass and immense strength and pushed against the weak spots.

"No… no! You must OBEY!" the summoner said invoking chains that Tyranno and Ptera evaded, but caught Tricera.

Tricera did not like this one bit. She whipped her body around easily breaking the chains.

"Not even my restraint works on them." she said in surprise as they charged out of the wall. "No! Stop! I gave you three life! You should obey me!" she shouted seeing them charge off. "Great. So much for recognition."

The three of them traveled for a long while before coming across a strange town. Everywhere they looked the buildings were covered in metal. Memories of their dinosaur predecessors were flashing through there minds as they went and started attacking the buildings.

Their attack soon made their way to the center of town, where Tricera stumbled upon a battle.

Two men were single handedly driving off a whole army. The first one had red clothing on and had spiky white hair, and he was easily taking out men left and right while another was a muscular looking man who was dealing with men with just his brute strength.

"You men made a mistake. And I haven't even used my power to its fullest." Escanor said.

"This is the second attack these groups made this week. And its not even noon yet." Ban said.

"You are correct, Ban. Its only 11: 30. And it looks like the attack is thinning out some." Escanor said before feeling the earth shaking. "I say...is this an earthquake?"

They looked to see Tricera walking toward them curiously.

"Yo, diane! Youre a little late to the party, dont you think?" Ban asked. "Wait… youre daily dose of a minimun tablet shouldn't have worn of this early, right?"

"Its not Diane. I believe that is our source." Escanor said pointing to Tricera. "What manner of creature is that?"

"What ever it is, its ripping off Diane's look. And there's only room for one giant in this town. Looks like it can take a punch, though." Ban said.

"Yes. We best deal with it. I can tell what its thinking….it wants to kill us." Escanor said.

"Is that so...well...its gonna be pretty disappointed." Ban said leaping at Tricera.

Tricera wasn't thinking about killing Ban and Escanor at all, but ban was approaching her a but quickly. She was startled and just charged into it. With her agility she easily dodged Bans first attack.

"Whoa! One things for sure, Diane's NEVER that fast at full size!" Ban said.

Tricera bobbed around Ban and got him off guard at his side, punching him straight in the ribs and sending him flying, breaking the sound barrier as he crashed into a building.

"Ooof!" Ban said as he made the hard impact.

"It certainly boasts the same strength as our Lady Diane." Escanor said. "Come at me!"

Tricera then charged at Escanor as he grabbed her horns as he slid across the ground with her charging.

"Well, it seems you are more well built than Diane. This is impressive." Escanor said.

Tricera then grabbed Escanor and tossed him to the ground as he recovered, and so did Ban.

"Okay, this thing looks like Diane, is strong as her, and even able to shrug us off. Yup, almost a spitting image of her, maybe even better." Ban said.

"Ban...try and wear it down….I need to gather power if we are to finish her off." Escanor said.

"Got it." Ban said moving right at her.

Meanwhile in the east…

Tyranno and Ptera were approaching the position along where the other half of the turf war was commencing. They saw a boy with blonde hair and a broken serpent hilted sword fight along side a boy in a hoodie and impaling lots of thugs with assorted weaponry and somehow enhancing their wounds to critical conditions. Tyranno and Ptera stepped out and got their attention.

"Huh?" Meliodas asked looking at tyranno. "Oh, Escanor! You've been working out, huh? Love the Tail and everything."

"Captain… i dont think that's him. This is obviously some sort of creature." King said before seeing Ptera soar above him. "As is that."

"Whatever they are, this battle just got a whole lot more interesting. King, take the bird." Meliodas said. "Lizard Boy is mine."

(Cue: Naruto Shippuden-Kokuten)

Tyranno slammed his fists together and got ready to fight meliodas and Ptera and King ascended, sizing each other up. Tyranno charged at Meliodas with a KO Punch. But as soon as he hit him, he found himself flying into the sky with the exact same force he was giving.

"Yeah...should have warn you about that." Meliodas said.

Tyranno recovered and landed upright. He wiped his face, even if he didn't have a mouth. If he couldn't hit him, hed just try something else.

He charged back in and engaged meliodas. Instead of punching him, he grappled him, pro wrestler style.

"Oh, youre learning. Cool, But…" Meliodas said as he was easily lifting Tyranno's arms. "You are way too weak." he said tossing Tyranno into the air before jumping up and kicking him in the gut.

Tyranno flinched, but powered through with his endurance and grabbed meliodas behind his back. He then turned downwards and slammed Meliodas into the ground with a Mid-air German Suplex.

"Captain!" King said as Ptera swiped at him with her augmented claws. King dodged the attacks, but was a bit annoyed at how fast she was. "Okay, now i'm ticked off."

He took Chastefoil out and positioned it with his magic. "Form Four: Sunflower!" he said as a shoot emerges from the ground as it towers over Ptera. It then blossoms into a flower as it fires several projectives at Ptera, while her body was easily dodging them, the shots were tearing her wings apart as she was quickly descending.

That was when Ptera had another idea.

She ascended again and spread her wings out as far as she could, opening them up to a full length, showing off her large wingspan,

Meliodas whistled. "Wow, those wings would give a lot of people shade."

Before King could even use Disaster to take advantage of Pteras wounds, she then blasted wind forward with a mighty flap of her wings. The attack name appeared as she did it.

Wing Blast!

"Whoa, what the…?!" King said as the massive storm of wind blew back all the projectiles everywhere, and even knocking his flight off course. "AAAAAAAH!" he said being blown away all the way back into the mansion and crashing into the inside, unconscious near the others.

"Oooh… that was graceful, king." Hawk said.

Ptera was about to fly away before something pierced her back. It was Chastiefol.

"Form...three. Fos..sili...zation." King said weakly as Ptera's body was slowly turning to stone.

Tyranno saw this and quickly took action. He grabbed Chastiefol but was surprised as the process was not stopping.

"Heh. Good luck stopping that. Even if Chastiefol is removed….Fossilization won't stop. It only needed to pierce her to get started." King said before he passed out with a smile.

"King is down! I repeat, king is down!" Hawk shouted inside the Boars hat.

"But he was able to take down the flyer." Merlin said pointing to the stone statue that stood over King.

Tyranno couldn't believe that even after being born, one of his own was frozen in stone for who knows how long. He had to reverse the process, but before that…

(Shift- Kamen Rider OOO: PuToTyra Combo - Power To Tearer)

He gazed at Meliodas with his viper like eyes. He was serious.

"Oooh, scaary look. But you know you cant lay a finger on me." Meliodas said. "And...I think its time you left us alone."

Tyranno gazed as Meliodas drew a knife as black flames surrounded it. "This is my second ability. One possessed by demons like me: Hellblaze."

"He's using Hellblaze?!" Hawk asked in shock.

"The captain… hes no longer going to pull any punches." Merlin said.

Tyranno just charged at Meliodas.

"Divine Slayer." Meliodas said as the fire shot out and overtook Tyranno in a furious blaze, burning the creatures flesh and bone. When it subsided, Tyranno stood there charred with no signs of life before his body fell lifeless to the ground, dead.

"You were a good opponent….you just made one wrong move dealing with me." Meliodas said.

Meliodas was about to walk back to the Boars had when suddenly, Tyranno's eyes flashed open, burning red.

"What the…?!" Hawk said.

"Captain, look out! That things still alive!" Diane said.

Tyranno then got up and charged once more as Meliodas stopped as black marking were appearing on him.

"I'm warning you now….step down." Meliodas said.

Tyranno stopped. He knew if he continued, what ever that black mark was, it was dangerous. He turned around to walk away.

"So you do have common sense. That's good. Cause if you attacked...I would have probably ripped your head off." Meliodas said carefree.

Then Tyranno turned around and plunged to the ground, getting on his hands and knees as he pounded the ground 3 times with his fists.

"Whats he doing?" Hawk asked.

"Looks like some sort of pre-shot routine..." Merlin said.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of intimidation or something?" Meliodas said smiling as he walked over with his broken serpent sword ready. Tyranno was finished as he was poised for something, but what?

"Its been fun, but… its time for you to join your buddy in stone over there." Meliodas said pointing his sword sideways. "See ya."

Melodas proceeded to strap Tyranno right in the head, but Tyranno dodged at the last second and jumped a bit, wrapped his arms around meliodas's head like a Viper biting its prey, and descending with him, slamming into the ground with such force face first. The name of the move was shown in three letters.

RKO!

The Sins watching were i shock.

"Captain!" Diane said.

Tyranno seemed like he had won before his head was sent flying away as Meliodas had his sword pointed up.

"To be fair...I warned ya." Meliodas said. "What was that move anyway? Its like it came outta nowhere."

Meanwhile with Ban and Escanor, Ban was wearing Tricera down as Escanor stood there.

"Wow...ripoff here packs a punch. Not sure if I can kill her." Ban said.

"She doesnt tire… she is strong and fast… she is everything Lady Diane is." Escanor said.

"Quit complementing her, Escanor! Dianes the original!" Ban said. "Besides, its not like she knows any of her moves…"

Tricera then pounded the ground as two stone fists emerged and collided onto Ban.

"Like Double Hammer...which she just used." Escanor said.

DIane was shocked that Tricera copied her. "Hey! Quit copying everything about me, ripoff!"

Tricera was then going to charge at Escanor before the clocktower in town dinged.

"Its noon. Ban...I suggest you get far away as possible." Escanor said as power radiated from him.

"Ooooh… shes in trouble." Ban said disappearing.

"Oh boy… i wouldnt want to be her right now…." Meliodas said heading inside.

"Young miss...I can tell you didn't plan to be born into this world of ours. You probably had hopes and dreams to accomplish, but...sadly...our time must end." Escanor said raising his hand as a small ball of fire was growing. "Cruel Sun."

The sun was growing larger and larger as Tricera stopped. She looked around and saw nearby buildings melting and rocks vaporizing and her horns were melting as well.

"When noon comes, the size of this sun grows immensely as does my strength. I am sorry but...goodbye. Pride Flare!" he said as the sun's heat flared all about.

Tricera's skin was burning off easily as was muscle and bones as she continued to try and charge.

"I fare thee well. I hope that when you return to the earth one day...you become someone good." Escanor said as the sun vanished as all that was left was ashes.

"They're all dead?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. Except for the flyer." Merlin said. "While she is petrified, she's still very much alive. She can't break out, but she can't die either."

"Its kinda sad really…" Hawk said.

"What about it is sad, buddy?" Melodas said.

"I mean, they were probably just innocent creatures. They just...messed with the wrong people." Yukino said.

"The least we could do is set up that statue in the garden...to keep it around as a decoration. Something to remind us of this." Sting said.

"Yeah, i can get behind that." Meliodas said. "Sorry about that, you three… but you shouldn't have came here and messed with our city."

The Summoner had seen all this unfold from afar and was astonished.

"What...sort of monsters are these sins?" she said in shock.

"So...I take it these were made by you?" a voice said as she turned to see Merlin. "You must be the Summoner."

"You… you know me?" the summoner asked.

"Youve been causing trouble with these Emotionless things. The monsters we just dealt with...they were your creations, weren't they?" Merlin asked.

"They were.. They were supposed to obey me, but they refused my commands and came here. Only one survived, but the big one made a mess of my chamber." the summoner said.

"Because they still have minds of their own. You may have given them life, but that doesn't entitle you to control them." Merlin said.

"Y-Yes… I be going now… I dont want to mess with you." The summoner said disappearing.

"Good. Because if you did….you'd easily lose." Merlin said.

"Of course….I know better than to battle the greatest sorceress to ever live." the summoner said fully vanishing.

"Something is going on in the worlds...but I can't seem to tell what it is." Merlin said.

(Cue-A Day To Remember - Another Song About The Weekend- Acoustic Version)

The ashes that was once Tricera soon blew onto the winds as they flew off the world, across the lanes between before they were descending into a forest filled with life. Approaching them was a young girl with long blond hair and a white dress.

"Poor thing...you had a short lived life of darkness. But...maybe I can help you." she said smiling softly.

Protector of the Forest of Long Lasting Life

User of the Life Style of Color Fighting

Lucy

"Let's get you started." she said lifting the ashes before tossing them into a pool of water. "I'll need you to be in this pool to expunge and darkness left before I can bring you back to life."

Lucy smiled. IN just a few short moments… Tricera would be reborn anew.


	2. Tricera's Rebirth

The next morning that came around, the pool was bubbling as something rose up. It was a young woman with a muscular build and three horns and armor as well as a mouth.

"What? Where….where am I?" she pondered. "And...I can speak in those creatures strange tongue."

"Ah...you have been revived much later than I had expected. Course, there was a lot of darkness in your body." she said.

The woman looked down at the girl below her. "Where...am I?"

"The Forest of Long Lasting Life….a sacred place untouched by any civilization." Lucy said.

The woman looked at herself.

"Im.. a Giant?" she asked.

"It would appear so...but I imagine you were something else in your previous life." Lucy said.

"Previous?" she asked.

"You were ashes that somehow blew here. I brought you back to life." Lucy said. "Although, in a new form."

"It feels so different. I can speak like those two. They said i was similar to a friend of theirs." she said.

"They must have been the ones to finish you. But...I should warn you. This rebirth is special. I can only revive a person once so use this new life wisely." Lucy said.

"Yes… I will." she said.

"Before you leave into the world, what's your name?" Lucy asked. "I'd like to know who I just brought back."

"My name i was given in my past life… yes, it was Tricera." she said.

"Tricera, that's a name like the famous Triceratops." Lucy said.

"I see." she said.

"Lucy. That is my name." Lucy said. "Now...let me show you something."

Lucy lead Tricera down through the forest to a large tree with a portal in its knot. "This tree has been growing since the beginning of the worlds themselves. It is the first magic tree. It acts as a portal to worlds of any kind."

"Fascinating. Though i dont know where to go from here." Tricera said.

"Well...I would recommend making amends to those you recently wronged." Lucy said.

"I doubt they'd even recognize me at this point." Tricera asid. "But i must go back to that Metal City."

The tree opened up as it showed a portal to Metal City. It was night there before her eyes.

"Well, seems you knew more than you thought. Now go. Walk through and you will arrive there." Lucy said.

Tricera did so and appeared back in Metal city in the spot where she had perished before.

It was nighttime in the city. As such, Escanor was now a skinny man in a bartender uniform with glasses as he was headed back to the mansion with groceries.

"Id best not startle him. Though he doesnt seem like he'll recognize me. I was in a different form at the time. I'll just follow him closely back to that tavern with the strange large earthly pig." Tricera said following him closely.

"Let's see. I wonder what is going on tonight for dinner. Maybe I could do something for Lady Merlin and…." Escanor began before seeing a shadow behind him. He looked to see Tricera. He screamed before passing out.

Tricera was startled for a bit before she figured out. "So weird. Hes like a completely different person."

What tricera didnt know at the time was that Escanor's strength not only increased and decreased during the cycle of a day, but also his personality shifts as well. Being fearless during the day to becoming more fearful and easily startled at night.

"I should probably get him back to that Tavern and wait until sunrise. I dont want the others to get the wrong idea…" Tricera said thinking straight as she picked him up.

"And just where are you goin?" a voice said as she turned to see Sting behind her. "Let me help with that." he said picking up the groceries Escanor dropped.

"Are you his friend?" she asked.

"Yeah. Name's Sting. And you're a giant huh? Nice. Didn't think any giants lived in this town." Sting said.

"I just arrived. And don't ask if i'm in any sort of way related to this girl called Diane." Tricera said.

"Diane? Nah nah, i wouldn't relate anything of her to you. I mean, you have three horns. And you definitely don't look like her." Sting said. "Though we did get this one monster the other day. Escanor torched it and burned it to ashes."

"Oh. How, erm… nasty." Tricera said. "Sorry, im still getting used to my personality."

"Huh? Weird way to say that. But yeah. One was like a T-rex, but Meliodas sent its head flying. And you know...the only survivor was this flying one turned to stone. Its currently in our garden." Sting said.

"Oh. Well...after we get there I guess I should go and…" Tricera began.

"What? Don't be crazy. These streets get dangerous at night. I insist you stay with us tonight." Sting said.

"Okay then." Tricera said.

They got back to the mansion and Boars Hat where Tricera saw the other sins and members of the team.

"Hey Sting." Ty said seeing Tricera and Escanor unconscious. "Let me guess, he got spooked and passed out from seeing you?"

"Yes, i tried to introduce myself to him, but he seemed, erm… different than what the wanted posters described him."

"Nah, dont let Escanor's condition bother you. Hes always like that during the night." Meliodas said. "He only looks like that at night. A drawback to his ability. But you would have enjoyed him during the glory days. He easily turned a giant vampire to ashes.""

"Speaking of Giants.." Diane said taking another Minimum tablet. "I see youre one."

"Oh, me? Well, yes, i am a giant." Tricera said. "My name is Tricera...I just arrived to this town."

"Whoa. She's got some horns on her. She's like a...giant bull or somethin." Ban said drunk.

"Youre not from our world, are you?" Melodas asked.

"Your world?" Tricera asked.

"Our world. You know, Britannia?" Meliodas asked.

"Oh. No. I'm from...another tribe of giants. I just left to look for a place I belong." Tricera said.

"Oh, so that's it. I thought you weren't from Diane's own clan." Meliodas said.

"You must want some food. WOuld you like a Minimum Tablet to so you can come in easily?" Merlin asked.

"Oh no, im fine. What is the harm in not taking one?" Tricera said.

"Only makes sense to offer." Merlin said putting them away.

"So whyd you come here, Tricera?" Ty asked.

"I was trying to do more for my part. I come from the Magic Universe you see." Tricera said.

"You're kidding!" Meliodas said in surprise. "So are we."

"But she just said she's not from Britannia. It is isolated from the rest of the universe." Gowther said.

"Oh, right." Meliodas said.

"No. I come from an island of giants like me. Yeah. Its on the same world where the elves and fairies come from." Tricera said.

"Oh, so youre from the Giant's Country." Gale said.

"Giant's Country?" Sting asked.

"An isolated island where every inhabitant is a giant. Its very rare for them to actually leave home except on rare occasions." Merlin said.

"So why'd you come to Metal Town?" Ty asked.

"I had heard about the Ginova family perishing and you had took over. I knew you already had Diane, but i figured that i could see about offering extra support myself." Tricera said.

"That would be nice. Since Diane is the waitress here a lot of the time, she doesnt exactly get out to help us on missions around town." Lector said as Diane turned to him.

"Are you saying i cant help you guys out just because of my job?" DIane asked glaring at Lector.

"You are busy sometimes. And this new girl does seem nice." Frosch said.

"Well, youre right. I keep having to take Minimum Tablets just to keep my work up here. It would be nice to have an extra pair of really big hands around the place when it comes to keeping the peace." Diane said.

"I promise im not to be a burden. I know how to fight. I even know a few of Dianes moves." Tricera said.

"Very interesting… can you use Creation?" Melodas asked nonchalantly.

"Creation…?" Tricera asked.

"Seriously? Youre like me, and you dont even know about our inherent skill? Its the ability to manipulate the earth." Diane said.

"Oh. I see. So that is what it is." Tricera said.

"If you ever wanna get a refresher course on Creation, come to Diane. You can do some really cool stuff with it." Lector said.

"Like the time Diane first was shrunken down, and she entered that fighting tournament, and her whole body turned as hard as iron?" Frosch said.

"Yeah, that metal body thing was crazy awesome!" Lector said.

"I see." Tricera said. "I'll train hard to further improve my abilities...but before then...would it be fine to explore my new home on my own?"

"Sure." Gale said.

Tricera left the bar as she went into the mansion as she approached the garden and looked at the petrified Ptera and knelt before her.

"I'm sorry, Ptera. I should've known better than to underestimate my new teammates. We all underestimated them. We never had a chance to begin with." Tricera said. "But...I will use this new life given to me to make up for what has happened recently."

Tricera then plucked a flower from the ground and placed it before the dino.

"So...you really are the same creature from the other day." a voice said as she saw Escanor approach.

"You….you knew?" she asked.

"I had a hunch." Escanor said. "So it seems you have been reborn as a good person."

"Something like that. I cant remember much of anything from my past life… if i even had one." Tricera said.

"I see. What matters is now you have a new life to live." Escanor said.

"Yeah." Tricera said looking to her petrified comrade. "For a lot of us."

"Good. Let me show you to your room than." Escanor said leading her out.

"Okay, thank you." Tricera said following him out of the garden and into a brand new life.


End file.
